


A Box Of Chocolates

by fairiel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Actor
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiel/pseuds/fairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dreary Halloween evening, Tom and the reader have fun with some chocolates, and so on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Box Of Chocolates

I’m standing in front of Tom’s door, a box of chocolate in my hands. I’ve just rung the bell and I feel a little awkward now. What am I doing here? At first it seemed like a good idea. I saw the chocolates in the shop window and I instantly thought about Tom and how much he likes chocolate. I thought it would make him happy on this dreary Halloween day. It’s so cold and rainy... But now that I’m waiting for him to open the door, I’m not so sure anymore. What is he going to think of me? That I’m too straightforward, of course. I should have called before, or at least I should have left a message. I’ve known him only for one week and we’re not exactly friends. But he gave me his phone number and his address, that’s got to mean something. Well, I can’t do anything but wait, now, can I? It’s already a bit late, maybe I should have checked the time before knocking on his door. Why does it take so long? Maybe he’s not there, or maybe he’s busy, or maybe he doesn’t want to see me...

The door suddenly opens and he’s there, in a white T-shirt and jeans, that big smile on his face, dashing as usual.

«Hi, Tom!»

«Oh, it’s you, darling. Hi! What are you doing here?»

«I brought you some chocolates...»

His smile broadens when he sees the little box in my hands. He looks so happy and cute, just like a child. I have to refrain from reaching out to him and touch him.

«Well, come in, then» he says, taking me by the hand and leading me to the living-room.

His hand on mine... What did he do that for? Does he know how it makes me feel? I guess not as he helps me remove my coat and scarf. He’s just being his nice polite self. I sit down on the couch, still holding the box of chocolates, while he goes to the kitchen to fetch some drinks.

«What would you like to drink, honey?»

Something strong. I need something strong to recover.

«I’ve got tea. But maybe you’d prefer something else. Wine, maybe?»

«Tea will be fine, Tom. Thanks!»

It’s better to keep a clear head. If I drink, I might say or do something I’d regret later. I try to look calm and normal, but I fail miserably because when he comes back with our teas, he asks me if I feel fine, a concerned look on his face. He settles down on the couch, next to me, his long leg barely brushing mine, and I feel suddenly very hot. But I manage to say that I’m perfectly fine. He glances at me doubtfully. He must have seen the heat flushing my cheeks. 

«If you are too hot, darling, why don’t you take that pullover off?»

I take it off, as he says, and shake my hair to put them back in place.

«Do you know you look incredibly sexy when you do that?»

I nearly choke as I take a sip of my tea. He thinks I’m sexy? What’s happening to me? Did I hear him right?

«I’m sorry» he says. «I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.»

And now he apologizes for being nice. That’s just so Tom. Why can’t he stop being so adorable all the time? Now, I furiously want to kiss him. And his leg is pressed against mine, now. I can feel his warmth through the thin fabric of my black tights. I clear my throat, opening the box of chocolates, revealing a tasteful arrangement of dark chocolate candies, pumpkin shaped almond paste and crystallized oranges. I let Tom choose what he wants first. He takes his time, looking at every chocolate. He finally settles his choice on a dark one with little chinks of hazelnuts on top. But instead of eating it right away, he looks at me, dead serious and tells me to open my mouth. Surprised, I part my lips and he feeds me the chocolate, letting me lick his long elegant fingers in the process. His fingers. In my mouth. My head is spinning. What is happening? 

«Was it good, darling?»

I can only nod, blushing furiously. 

«Do you want another?»

I nod again, unable to believe my luck. He feeds me another chocolate the same way. I close my eyes as his fingers softly brush my lips. As I swallow, I suddenly feel his breath on my face and I open my eyes. He is so close to me, his nose is almost touching mine. I lose myself in his beautiful ocean-coloured eyes as he leans on me and plants a soft kiss on my mouth, sucking my lower lip.

«You taste good, darling. I want to taste the chocolate in your mouth» he says before kissing me again, his tongue probing inside my mouth. I tilt my head back as he puts his hands on both sides of my neck. He breaks the kiss and I sigh, my eyelashes fluttering in delight. He laughs, such a sweet sound and whispers in my ear:

«That was just the appetizer, darling. You are so tasty, I want more...»  
  
He wants more... 

«Do you? Really?» I ask.

«I want to taste you in every possible way» he replies, before nibbling at my ear, gently taking the lobe between his teeth.

I can’t repress a moan. I’m melting inside. His breath in my ear is giving me goosebumps. My hands involuntarily twitch as my heart begins to beat faster. And Tom is giving no sign of wanting to stop torturing me. His lips move to my neck and he starts licking me down to my collarbone where he presses his mouth, resting it there before going back up my chin and kissing me again full mouth with such a passion that his tongue reaches to the back of my throat. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him, feeling the bones of his shoulder blades underneath the fabric of his T-shirt. He tangles his fingers in my hair to pull me even closer and I respond to his kiss, probing his tongue with mine. He seems to like it because he lets out a little moan and grips me at the waist. My breasts press against his chest, rising and falling with the speed of my heartbeat. Finally, our lips part and he gazes into my eyes, noticing the sparkle of lust in my dilated pupils.

«Do you want anything else, darling?»

My eyes scream at him: «I WANT YOU!» but I’m speechless with the strength of my desire. He takes another chocolate in the box, but this time he eats it, slowly, a knowing smile on his face. 

«You know, they’re really good. It was an excellent choice.»

I still can’t speak. What is he waiting for? I’m ready, for heaven’s sake. I trail my fingers on his thigh, hoping he will understand my plea and relieve me from my misery, but instead, he gets up, saying:

«I like to take it slow, darling. Oh, don’t worry. We have all night to discover each other...»

All night? I’m going to spend a whole night with Tom? I look up at him, expectant, but he walks away to get his Ipod. He plugs it in, turning it on, then he bends towards me, taking my hands in his, pulling me to him and I find myself in his arms, dancing to the sound of his favorite song. He’s holding me tight and I rest my head against his chest, breathing in, revelling in his masculine smell. I feel his lips on my hair, kissing softly the top of my head. His hands move underneath my top, tracing the line of my spine, making me shiver, and he holds me even closer. I sigh and raise my face towards his to kiss him, but he buries his nose in my hair, breathing me in. When the song is over, he breaks our embrace. I feel cold, all of a sudden. I want him to wrap me in his warmth, but he goes to the kitchen and takes two wine glasses that he settles on the table. He opens a cupboard and selects a bottle of red wine. I watch him, hypnotized. He moves with such a grace, his long lean body so at ease, it leaves me breathless. I can’t help but staring at his perfect butt as he pours the wine in the glasses. He hands me one, the shadow of a smile on his lips and I take a sip as he goes back to the kitchen, telling me to sit down while he prepares dinner for two. 

Dinner for two? This is starting to look like the perfect date. I sit at the dinner table and drink my glass of wine. Bordeaux... Not my favorite, but good wine anyway. I watch him cook and I never thought I would, but I find it extremely arousing. 

«I hope you don’t find the waiting too boring, darling.»

I shake my head. Oh no, not boring at all, I think as I eye him appreciatively, a dreamy look on my face. He smiles back at me and noticing that my glass is empty, fills it almost to the brim. 

«You want me to be drunk?» I ask, laughing. «You’re going to have a hard time doing that. I can hold a drink like no one else, you know.»  
Tom gives me a doubtful look as he places two plates of creamy risotto on the table. Instead of sitting in front of me, he takes the seat right next to me and waits for me to taste his cooking. It smells absolutely delicious and as I take the first mouthful, I nod in appreciation. Could that man be any more perfect? We eat silently, his leg pressed against mine, and when we are finished, he looks at me, a glimmer of mischief haunting his blue-green eyes and says:

«And now for the dessert...»

Dessert? That doesn’t sound like Tom at all. I look at him quizzically and he grins back at me, winking.

«Maybe you’d prefer proper pudding first, darling, but since you brought the chocolates, I thought we could just skip that part.»

I can feel his hand on my thigh, his fingers slowly travelling underneath my skirt on the light fabric of my tights, and I instinctively shift on the chair so that our legs are pressed even closer together. 

«But I thought you wanted to take it slow...»

«Oh, I will... Never doubt that I will...» he murmurs in my ear.

His voice is so soft, his breath so warm, I can hardly think straight. Whatever he wants to do is fine by me. I would have loved some real dessert, though. He must have seen something in my face because he gets up to open the fridge.

«Don’t bother, Tom. We can skip it if you want.»

He turns around, a box of ice-cream in his hands.

«Maybe we can put this to good use, sweetheart.»

I nearly strangle myself as I realize all the implications hidden behind his words. He chuckles with delight at the look on my face then takes two spoons and comes back to sit close to me. He leans his face towards mine, saying in an undertone:

«Do you want to share?»

I nod, unable to talk, and my hair brushes his nose. He nuzzles me gently right behind my ear, making me moan. My insides are on fire. I’m not sure I can handle that amount of sexiness. 

«I think you need to cool down, honey» he says as he takes a spoonful of ice-cream and feeds it to me.

Pistacchio... My favorite... How did he know? I swallow it eagerly, licking my lips, and he feeds me another, this time bringing his mouth close to mine to lick the ice-cream on my lips. When he’s done, he smiles at me with satisfaction.

«Are you cooled enough, now?»

Not nearly enough, Tom, not nearly enough, I think as I grip his T-shirt to pull him closer to me, kissing him full mouth this time. Our tongues entwine as our bodies meet, my breasts pressing on his chest, and I slide my hand between his thighs, rubbing him until I feel him harden underneath his jeans. He breaks the kiss with a groan and his lips trail down my chin to my neck and then up to my ear. He nibbles the lobe gently and whispers:

«Slow down, darling. I think you need more ice-cream...»

I shake my head and take his face in my hands, looking him straight in the eyes.

«Enough with the games, Tom. Either you want me or you don’t.»

He looks a little taken aback. I can see him swallow hard and he moistens his lips before saying, dead serious:

«Oh, I want you very much. Can’t you feel it?»

He takes my hand and places it on his bulging crotch. This time, it is me who swallows hard. I know I’m about to lose control. He must have seen the desire in my eyes because he suddenly seizes my waist and lifts me on the table. I gasp in surprise as he swiftly gets rid of my top, throwing it away at the other side of the room. I open my legs as he pulls me close, showering my face with kisses. He slides his hands underneath my skirt and slowly rolls my tights down. They fall to the floor silently and he pauses to stare at me.

«Are you sure you want to go all the way now?»

«Let’s see how long you can make it last» I say, a wicked look in my eyes.  
  
Tom grins back at me, his eyes wild with lust as he traces the lines of my body. I rest one hand on his waist, but he slides away from my grasp, taking two steps back. He eyes me up and down and his grin widens when I look at him questioningly.

«Take away all your clothes.»

I slide out of my short skirt, and there I sit on the table, in my bra and panties.

«Slowly.»

I unfasten my bra and let it fall to the floor. He bites his lips as he looks at my breasts. I start to remove my panties but he stops me.

«Don’t. Not now.»

He leans towards me and his lips softly brush against my already hard nipples. He gently blows on them, and I gasp as I feel goosebumps on my skin. I entangle my fingers in his curls as he sucks my breasts, arching my back, closing my eyes. His hands slide down along my spine until they reach the seam of my panties and he deftly gets rid of them. I straddle him and his bulge presses against me. He lets out a groan and releases my nipples, his wild eyes meeting mine, equally wild.

«I’m not sure I can make it last long if you don’t stop teasing me, darling.»

I chuckle as I slide my hands underneath his T-shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin. He shivers as I slowly start to remove the garment and reveal his perfectly toned chest. I flutter my fingers on his back before leaning to lick every inch of his skin, making him moan my name. He grips my waist and my back to pull me closer and I’m forced to raise my face to his. Our mouths meet in a passionate kiss as my naked breasts collide with his bare chest.  The kiss is so intense and he holds me so tight that I nearly faint and when he finally breaks it, I gasp for air. But Tom doesn’t give me the time to recover, pushing me back on the table and I arch my back as he caresses my belly and my breasts, teasing my nipples with his thumbs. This is pure torture and my eyes scream at him to take me now and end my agony.

«Not yet, sweetheart. Not yet...»

He bends on me and licks my belly, his tongue tracing little circles around my belly button until I moan:

«Tom...»

Suddenly, I can’t take it anymore and I sit up on the table, pushing him a little so I have the space to slide down on the floor.

«Darling, what...»

I silence him with my finger on his mouth as I unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans to free his big hard cock. He steps out of his pants and I can feel his rod throbbing against the palm of my hand. I slowly start to stroke it and he gasps as my hand slides up and down his shaft. 

«Wait...» he says, biting his lower lip and gripping me under the arms to carry me back to the table. He lies me down, splays my legs open and enters me with a loud groan. Pleasure shoots through me as his cock slowly slides in my wet cunt.

«Oh, Tom...»

He pulls out, takes one of my legs to rest it on his shoulder and penetrates me again, harder this time. My walls tighten around him and I buck my hips to let him in deeper. He thrusts back and forth, at first slowly. Then he increases the pace. I grip the edge of the table to steady myself as he pounds me deeper and harder. He bends just a little so he can look at me and our eyes lock. I rock my hips to meet his every thrust and he seizes my waist when his cock reaches the back of my walls, touching my secret spot, filling me entirely. Ecstasy overwhelms me and I moan his name like a mantra each time his big cock fills me.

«Tom... Tom...»

His hand slides along my belly until it stops between my breasts, pinning me down on the table. He thrusts even more violently now and I feel a first wave of intense pleasure. I shudder as I let it sweep me, tightening my walls even more. He groans as he feels my tightness around his shaft, thrusting again and again until a second wave makes me shake as I come, a million stars exploding throughout my body. He soon rejoins me after a few more thrusts, gasping and panting, and my leg falls down on the table.

«Tom...» I moan a last time, before sitting up to hold him close against me. I rest my head on his sweaty chest, licking his salty skin, waiting for his breath to come back to normal. He tangles his fingers in my hair, putting his chin on top of my head, slowly recovering from the effort. We stay closely entwined for a long time, our chests rising and falling in perfect synchronicity. Then, he puts his mouth close to my ear and whispers:

«It’s still early and I promised you a whole night...»

I sigh as I begin to understand that this is far from being over.  
  
I breathe in the smell of his skin as we slowly recover and our hearts beat in perfect unison. Tom’s hands roam on my back and he gently nibbles my neck. His soft curly hair tickles me and I sigh again, wanting this moment to last forever. My mind wanders and I smile dreamily. The perfect date... 

«Your skin tastes like vanilla, darling. I wonder if you taste like that everywhere...»

I gasp as he steps away from me and takes my hand, pulling me towards him. I slide down the table right into his arms.

«Come, darling, we’ll be more comfortable in my bed» he says in an undertone.

He takes my hand in his and leads me to the bedroom, turning the small bed table lamp on . Our shades are reflected on the walls in the semi darkness and I sit down on the bed. He lets go of my hand and tells me to wait for him. I watch him through the doorway, walking completely naked to the kitchen. His skin glimmers in the half light and I bite my lips as I envision his perfect butt. When he comes back seconds later, he’s holding a glass of water and the box of chocolates. He puts it on the bed table before saying:

«I thought you might need a little refreshment.»

Tom hands me the glass and I eagerly drink it all. I didn’t think I was so thirsty but the cool water feels good and I smile in contentment. He winks at me as he sits behind my back, encasing me in his long legs. I lean against him and he wraps me in his warm arms. Our heads are so close that I can feel his hot breath on my neck and he bends to kiss it, sending shivers through my whole body. I tilt my head back, my hair cascading on my shoulders and he starts caressing my belly, then my breasts, tickling my nipples before turning me and lying me down on the sheets. I wriggle on the bed in anticipation as he opens my legs, trailing his fingers on the insides of my thighs, where the skin is so soft and so receptive, making me moan. He starts kissing me softly there, his lips barely brushing my creamy white skin, going all the way up. When he reaches my cunt, he grips my hips and raises me slightly.

«Tom... What are you doing?»

«I told you I wanted to taste you in every possible way» he says as he bends to lick my wet cunt. His tongue parts my folds and finds my clit, tracing small circles around it and I twitch violently, crying out in pleasure.

«Oh, Tom!...»

He raises his face to look at me with a wide smile before returning to his ministrations, tingling my clit with his hot tongue. I grab his hair as he sends jolts of intense pleasure through me and I know I can’t hold it any longer. That’s when he stops abruptly. I sit up and moan in frustration.

«Tom, please... Don’t leave me like this...»

Our eyes meet and I know that he wants something else. He takes my hand and places it on his cock. 

«Please, indulge me, darling.»

I slowly start to stroke him, feeling him harden under my touch, then I kneel in front of him and start licking the tip while my hand still holds his shaft. He groans, throwing his head back.

«Don’t stop...»

I put my mouth around his cock and slide it all along, swallowing him whole. He gasps in surprise and places his hand on the back of my head to push me even further. His length fills my mouth and he hits the back of my throat with a grunt. I look up at him, his lips half open in ecstasy, such a beautiful sight, then I continue sucking him, up and down, my eyes never leaving his, until I feel him close to his release.

«Stop!» he says and I pause, waiting for him to make the next move. He takes hold of my hips and raises me just a little so that I’m suspended over his throbbing cock. Then, he slams me hard on him, his shaft stretching my walls and filling me to the hilt. I cry out with the sudden pleasure and grab his shoulder to impulse another thrust. He releases my hips, letting me take the control and I slide up and down his big hard cock, so slowly he can’t repress a long groan.

«Fuck! Stop torturing me!»

«Oh, you deserved it» I tell him as I watch the pleasure on his face.

He bites his upper lip and half closes his eyes as I continue with the slow rhythm. His arms enclose me, stroking my back. I twist just a little and his cock finds my secret spot. I’m so close, I can’t make it last any more.

«Tom, I can’t...»

I shudder as I come, but he’s not yet done so I continue rocking my hips until I feel him tighten and shake, his seed spurting inside of me, mingling with my juices. He buries his face in my breasts and pushes me back on the bed, still clinging to me. His warm weight on me feels absolutely delicious and I wrap my legs around him as he showers me with kisses. He finally sighs, his chest heaving against me and rolls away, sitting up to take the box of chocolates on the bed table.

«You had a wonderful idea, coming here with those, darling.»

He takes a chocolate and eats it, a wide smile on his face, then he hands me the box. I choose one and put it in my mouth. When I’ve swallowed it, he leans towards me and kisses me. Our tongues meet and we both taste chocolaty. I close my eyes and think: Yes, it was definitely a great idea...


End file.
